Moments Like This
by queenxree
Summary: What would happen if Draco found Hermione crying on the bottom of the staircase?


________________

____

**Heyyy its AngelForTonight!**

**I'm Sorry its been long but school is school. Too much work!  
But never mind about school, Here's a new Story!  
I hope you all like it (:**

* * *

There she was, on the bottom of the staircase crying her eyes out. How could she be so dumb to believe that he really loved her. For all he knew, she was just the pathetic best friend. But what she saw those few minutes ago,

hurt her.

She hears footsteps, "Hermione?" She heard the person call out.

Uhg.. She knew who it was.. It was Harry and Merlin did she hate him right now. She heard the footsteps pass by her and fade away. She was now left alone, in the cold winter air, crying.

She hears footsteps, yet again. But this time, she knew the person was behind her. "Granger?"

She said nothing but knew that voice anywhere.

"Granger, is that you?" he asked, "Are you crying?"

Still no reply from her.

He walked down the two steps that separated them and sat next to her. He then set the guitar he was holding aside and asked her, once again, "Granger, are you crying?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she quietly asks, "Are you here to torture me more?"

She looked up at him straight in the face, glaring, "Are you here to get the latest new on the mudblood?" she spat. Tears still trailing down her face.

"No, I'm not here to do that. I heard someone crying and well, I was curious. And I wanted to know what's wrong."

"Why would you care?' she retorted.

He cupped her face and looked at her straight in the eyes."Because…I want to know why or who made you, cry like this."

She quickly turned her head and looked away from him.

"Why?'' she said as she shook her head disagreeing

."Why what?"

"Why are you." She hesitated and looked back at, "Why are you being so…not arrogant..no snobbish.. So, not you."

He smiled, "Well, I do have a soft side for girls. Mostly fro those who cry and all."

"Really?" she sniffled.

He nodded, "Yeah.. Mum always told me to treat girls right..Unlike how my father treats them."

"But, what about me? I'm a girl, and you-"

"My behavior towards you is because of my damn father. He knew you were always ahead of me in every class. And that I always come in second. That was never good enough for my father. He told me that Malfoy's should always be on top..In everything.

Plus, he hated it that I was always behind a muggleborn.. And that is was a girl I was behind too." He sighed.

"I forgive you."

She saw the look on his face, "I know, but yes. I forgive you."

He smiled once again, "I really am sorry."

She nodded, "It's fine.. You didn't have a choice. Your father is a cold hearted man.."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why were you here alone.. Crying."

She looked back down, "It's nothing really."

He saw a tear fall to the ground, "If its nothing, then why are you crying again?"

She shook her head. "Really, its nothing."

He managed to put a hand on her shoulder. "Granger, there is always a something when you say nothing."

She looked up and stared forward. She wiped the tears of her cheek.

"How could he not notice?'' she whispered.

"Who?"

She shook her head and looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes glistening with tears as her brown orbs met his silver/gray ones.

He got brave and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch but then looked away and got out of his caress.

He looked at her again, she looked so depressed, so.. not the Gryffindor he knew. His heart broke just by seeing her cry.

"Hermione." It felt foreign to him but it sounded good. "Tell me who did this to you.. Why are you crying? Please tell me."

Her head shot up and looked at him, wondering.

He could see from the look on her face and chuckled, " Yeah, I know.. I said please."

She grinned.

"Aww, see.. " he replied, "I made you smile."

She hit him playfully on the arm, "Oh, shut it."

"So please.." he took her hands in his as she looked at him. "Please tell me why. I cant bear to look at you so,-"

"Heartbroken." She finished and sighed, "Its because of Harry."

He stiffened, "What about.." he clenched his teeth, " him."

"He told me that he loved me.." she managed to choke out, " And today when I was going to tell him that I felt the same way, I saw him snogging Parvarti."

He could see how much it had hurt her, and actually seeing it happen. He leaned in and gave her a one armed hug.

"And I just ran here and.."

"He's an idiot for doing that.."He said softly.

She looked up at him in shock.

"Because in my opinion, you are much prettier, much smarter and way more hotter than Patil."

She laughed, "Was that a compliment Malfoy?"

He smiled, "If you want it to be, then yes."

She turned herself fully to face him and gave him a proper hug.

He pulled back with a glint in his eyes, smiling.

She looked over to the side and saw a guitar sitting against the wall. She looked at him curiously and asked, "You play the guitar?"

He nods, "Yeah, wanna hear me play?"

"Sure."

He takes the guitar and starts strumming. He then looks at her and starts to sing.

____

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

He puts the guitar down and looks at Hermione and asks, "Well?"

"You-what-i-" she takes a breath, "You can sing too?"

He nods his head agreeing, "I hear you can sing as well.."

He saw as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Yeah, but.. Wait, how do you know I sing?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know. I figured and you just said yes."

"Oh." She said and giggled.

There was a silence until Draco took his guitar and started strumming then stopped.

"Do you know the song, ' When you say nothing at all' ?" he asks.

"Of course." She replies, "Its one of my favorite songs."

"Sing it with me then."

"What? No! Why?"

"Oh, come on Hermione… I want to hear how much of a good singer you are."

She looks at him doubtfully but agrees. He smiles at her and starts strumming.

____

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

He nudges her arm and smiles. She looks at him doubtfully again then sings with him.

____________

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best ...when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they could never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best...When you say noting at all

Oh...The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best (say it best).. when you say nothing at all

(You say it best when you say nothing at all  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..)

That smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me..  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..)

As he ends the last chord, both were looking into each others eyes and smile. She touches his cheek and leans forward.

Taking advantage of this situation, Draco brushes his lips against Hermione's own then kisses her. She gasps but relaxes to his touch. She wraps her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silk-like hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

After a few more minutes the two broke apart in need of oxygen.

"Umm…Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

She smiled, "For everything.." Her cheeks turned a bright red, "And for, umm.. That kiss."

"It was nothing.. You know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Thanks.. "

He got up and offered her an hand, "And you know, it felt good just talking to each other instead of arguing.. Don't you think?''

She stood on her feet and brushed the knees of her pants, "Honestly, it was nice..We should do this sometime again."

"Yeah, we should." He nodded and got his guitar. Then the both of them walked back up the stairs.

"Well," he said, "this is it… See you.."

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, see you." Then turned away but he got a hold of her hand.

She looked at him as he gave her a peck on the lips and smiled. "And for the record Granger, Potter's an idiot to not have you. You're a great kisser."

She laughed, "you are too.. everyone who said you were a bad one was utterly wrong." She turned and went her separate way and Draco watched her disappear and made his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Like? Hate? Total Bore?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ( they make my day GRRREEEAAT!)**


End file.
